


you hear the calling

by verifiedSanctuary



Series: sakuraba neku and the cases of existential crisis [1]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Anxiety, Conductor Neku, Crack-ish, Creative liberties taken, Gen, Joshua is an Asshole, Swearing, Tumblr Prompts, Writing Prompt, kind of crack?, mild au lore, possible conductor neku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verifiedSanctuary/pseuds/verifiedSanctuary
Summary: "What did youdo," he hissed at the Composer."Whatever do you mean, Neku?"Neku grit his teeth, and counted to ten. "Why can't I see the normal Shibuya?!"Or: Joshua takes his proxy on an educational trip and Neku just wants to know why the world insists on fucking with him.





	you hear the calling

**Author's Note:**

> Before you proceed reading this, I want you to know that Neku is a self-deprecating little shit and makes jokes that sound way out of context than it really is.
> 
> For one thing, he internally jokes about the 'gay rainbow' but doesn't actually have negative feelings regarding it. It's just an overused joke that fit well in the theme here, and it isn't really the homosexual part of it. Its the literal colors.
> 
> That's all I had to warn you about, other than Joshua being an Asshole, like always. Enjoy!

Neku stared down below, at Shibuya. Or rather, what he _thought_ of as Shibuya.

"Hm. That's a face I haven't seen before," Joshua remarked from behind him. The Composer of Shibuya sounded nonchalant about it all, which didn't really help Neku's rising blood pressure.

The artist turned his head slowly to stare at the blonde. He pointed at the amalgamation of colors below him, disbelieving that it was actually Shibuya he was looking at.

For one thing, though Shibuya was a crossroad of chaos, it was still a city, made by a real government and built by various people. Not...not whatever godly rainbow THIS shit was.

"What did you _do_ ," he hissed at the Composer.

"Whatever do you mean, Neku?"

Neku grit his teeth, and counted to ten. "Why can't I see the normal Shibuya?!"

Joshua hummed distantly, seeming unconcerned for Neku's plight. Asshole. "Oh, that? I figured you could use a little... _perspective._ "

" _On what?!_ " If Neku had to deal with Joshua on a semi-regular basis, he'd rather do it in familiar territory, not this...this absolute gay rainbow mayhem of his city. This did not bode well for his stress levels.

Joshua merely smiles complacently, but doesn't answer him.

Neku staggered back, all the anger he pent up inside him washing out like a tidal wave. He felt numb.

"You...what the fuck even is this?" he muttered incredulously, desperately trying to ignore the melody around him, around _Shibuya_ , growing louder and louder. It nearly drowned out his words, but he bet the blonde heard him anyway.

"You're insane," he said, finally. He exhaled deeply, deep enough to make him notice his breath in the chilly air. He was up high, in Pork City, because Joshua had an inane sense of humor that Neku had no hope of ever understanding.

Constantly barging into his private life was one thing. It was entirely another to have a literal _heavenly deity_ abduct you out of the blue, out of freaking _no where_ and give you powers that **you didn't even ask for.**

And to top it all off, the Composer, ruler of all things decidedly Shibuya, did not even deign to answer what the fuck he even brought his Proxy here, at the top of Pork City for.

He wanted Joshua to say something, _anything_ , to break the silence he just created. Just one, tiny little answer. That's all Neku wanted at this point.

When Neku got nothing in return, he turned to look at Joshua, who was watching him hyperventilate and panic like it was the most normal thing to do.

It seemed Joshua gained an epiphany, if his widening eyes were any indication. "Oh, was I meant to disagree?"

...

Fucking _hell,_ Joshua. What was Neku supposed to say to **that?!**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr (write-it-motherfuckers)
> 
> **Person A:** “What the fuck is wrong with you!?! You’re insane!!!”
> 
> **Person B:** “……Am I meant to disagree?”


End file.
